Lueur d'espoir
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: AU. Kyoya se prépare à régner sur la ville, sans se préoccuper d'écraser les faibles et imposant la loi du plus fort. Sa vision du monde vacille le jour où il rencontre un certain Ginga Hagane, un adolescent frêle à la volonté inébranlable, qui veut lui faire découvrir un monde nouveau. (Même monde que La ville écarlate, mais peut être lu sans)


**Disclaimer :** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cet OS est un préquel à La ville écarlate, mais il peut être lu indépendamment. Il se passe trois ans avant les événements de La ville écarlate.

* * *

 **Lueur d'espoir**

Kyoya arpentait le quartier nord de Scarline. Cette ville n'avait rien de beau, mais ce quartier était particulièrement insalubre et mal famé. Il en avait chassé un gang, quelques jours plus tôt. Ces crétins avaient cru pouvoir empiéter sur son territoire. Un sourire méprisant déforma ses lèvres. Ils étaient si faibles... Ça avait été simple de les vaincre. Toutefois, les gens de cette espèce pouvaient se montrer obstinés. Il devait s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Certains de ses plus fidèles Crocs Sanglants avaient voulu l'accompagner. Il était touché par leur offre mais il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Surtout face à des minables pareils. Sans compter qu'un peu de solitude lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il avançait dans les ruelles, la tête haute, d'une démarche de conquérant. Cette ville serait un jour à lui. D'abord, il devait conquérir les bas-fonds. Ensuite, il s'attaquerait au reste.

Kyoya quitta le quartier nord. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. La fierté l'envahit. Ses ennemis le craignaient trop pour oser le défier une seconde fois.

Il décida de continuer sa promenade. Il n'avait aucune raison de retourner à sa base pour l'instant. Il avait donné à ses hommes des ordres pour la journée. Il avait tout le temps devant lui et rien que pour lui.

Les bâtiments devant lesquels il passait semblaient abandonnés, même s'il n'en était rien. Il sentait les présences des habitants derrière les murs trop fins. De la poussière s'élevait à chacun de ses pas. Un pas supplémentaire, une route franchie, et il changeait de monde. Les rues étaient propres et bouillonnantes de vie. Des voitures ronronnaient, des gens s'exclamaient, les bâtiments s'élevaient et s'espaçaient. Kyoya s'y engagea, bien qu'il ressentait un certain mépris pour ceux qui y vivaient. Ils étaient faibles, bien plus que le gang qui avait voulu lui prendre sa place – au moins avaient-ils tenté quelque chose pour changer leur condition. Ceux-là vivotaient, dégoulinants d'une fausse insouciance au point de lui donner la nausée. Il se devait d'y aller toutefois. Il devait apprendre à connaître chaque aspect de cette ville s'il voulait la diriger un jour.

Kyoya se faufila entre les badauds et les gens pressés, tentant de mémoriser et de cartographier cette partie de la ville. Il se concentrait totalement sur sa tâche, occultant en partie les présences qui l'entouraient. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il détestait ces gens. Ils voulaient les voir s'incliner devant lui. C'était la seule place qu'ils méritaient. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas encore s'imposer à eux. Il devait procéder par étapes pour voir son plan fonctionner.

Il tourna dans une longue ruelle qui n'avait pas d'issues. Il évitait ce genre d'endroit d'ordinaire. On pouvait facilement y tendre des pièges. Mais la ruelle semblait déserte, et il avait besoin de s'éloigner de ces abrutis insouciants.

Il avança, les sens aux aguets. Il finit par atteindre un embranchement. Il s'y sentit plus à l'aise. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir devant un adversaire mais il aimait avoir plusieurs options à disposition.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Elle résonnèrent familièrement à son oreille. Il glissa une main sous sa veste et la posa sur le manche de son poignard au manche orné d'un lion – Leone – avant de s'avancer. Ses bottes touchaient le sol en silence. Il frôlait un mur. Il alla jusqu'au bout d'un bâtiment et se plaqua contre lui. Il ne tenait pas à se mettre à découvert sans savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- ...faire payer.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont bien trop forts.

Ces voix lui disaient vraiment quelque chose. Il se pencha pour regarder. Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres. C'étaient les abrutis qui l'avaient défié.

\- Réfléchis Busujima...

\- Ces Crocs Cinglants sont juste des gamins. Leur chef a le même âge que ceux que l'on raquette.

\- Sanglants.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce sont les Crocs Sanglants.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Kyoya choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée. Il s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche prédatrice. Ils avaient beau être deux et être plus âgés et grands que lui, il n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Tu devrais te souvenir de ceux qui t'ont écrasé.

Les deux autres sursautèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Vous chasser de ma ville.

\- Tu crois que Scarline t'appartient ?

Kyoya se redressa et fit un pas fier vers eux. Il tressaillirent. Le larbin ne put s'empêcher de reculer même. Son sourire s'accentua.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Tu vas voir ! cria Busujima en se précipitant vers lui.

Kyoya lâcha la garde de Leone. Il n'en aurait pas besoin pour le vaincre. Alors qu'il serrait les poings, prêt à l'accueillir, des pas saccadés attirèrent son attention. Ils étaient nombreux. Ils représentaient un danger.

Kyoya fit un pas en arrière pour mieux jauger de la situation. Des uniformes apparurent derrière le larbin. Il se glissa dans l'ombre avant d'être repéré.

\- Ça suffit ! ordonna un homme.

Busujima se figea, le fusillant du regard. Kyoya recula sans cesser de le toiser avec mépris puis, offense suprême, lui tourna le dos. Il s'éloigna à pas lents. Il aperçut un visage féminin derrière une fenêtre. En l'apercevant, la femme lâcha vivement le rideau qu'elle tenait pour se cacher mais Kyoya avait eu le temps de voir qu'elle tenait un téléphone dans la main.

\- Abrutie ! lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Dans ses quartiers, les habitants avaient la décence de les laisser régler leurs affaires sans prévenir personne. Il devrait trouver un moyen de les débarrasser de leurs mauvaises habitudes...

Kyoya s'éloigna. Au lieu de retourner vers son territoire, il se dirigea vers les quartiers un peu plus aisés de la ville. Les policiers allaient patrouiller un moment. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire interroger.

Les bâtiments s'espacèrent encore. Les blocs d'immeubles laissèrent place à des immeubles moins imposants et à des maisons. Les gens flânaient et discutaient et riaient. D'autres promenaient leurs bestioles. Des familles se baladaient. Des groupes d'enfants avançaient sans chaperon mais débordant de joie et d'insouciance, en totale confiance. Ce spectacle ridicule et faux agaçait Kyoya. Il aurait dû choisir un autre jour pour quitter son quartier. Il y aurait eu moins de monde dehors.

En apercevant un parc, il fit demi-tour. Cet endroit devait grouiller de monde. La pensée seule de leurs réjouissances lui donnait la nausée.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps ? demanda une voix pointue.

\- Mon père et moi on voyage beaucoup. Je pense qu'on ne va pas trop tarder à partir.

Kyoya se retourna avec agacement. Il en avait marre de tous ces abrutis qui déblatéraient sur leurs vies insignifiantes.

\- Quel dommage...

Kyoya les détailla rapidement. Celui qui avait la voix pointue était un minus. Il avait des cheveux vert clair et des yeux marrons. L'autre était un adolescent, aux cheveux roux en bataille. Son expression dégoulinait de bienveillance. Sûrement parce qu'il était trop frêle pour pouvoir se défendre. Kyoya avait remarqué que, plus les gens étaient bas sur l'échelle de force, plus ils tentaient de se rendre sympathiques. Sûrement pour éviter de se faire prendre à partie. Un duo de faiblards en somme.

Le minus pâlit quand il l'aperçut et s'immobilisa. Son corps se mit à trembler. Kyoya eut un rictus de mépris. Voilà la réaction qu'il devrait bientôt provoquer chez tous les habitants de Scarline. Le roux posa une main sur le dos de son ami pour le soutenir.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Il parlait d'une voix chargée d'inquiétude.

\- On-on devrait partir, fit l'autre en tentant de reculer.

Gardant sa main posée sur lui, le rouquin releva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kyoya. Il semblait intrigué. Il ne montrait pas une once d'inquiétude. Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent tandis que sa satisfaction s'envolait. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Normalement, il impressionnait même les gens qui n'avaient pas croisé sa route. La réaction du gamin en était la preuve. Ce gringalet devrait baisser les yeux, se soumettre face à sa puissance plus qu'évidente.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda l'adolescent.

La façon dont il posait la question laissait penser qu'il leur offrait à tous les deux la possibilité de répondre.

L'enfant s'agrippa à sa veste.

\- Ne lui parle pas ! Il est dangereux.

Il se couvrit la bouche en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé fort. Le roux le lâcha. Kyoya s'attendait à les voir détaler à tout moment. Il savourerait leur fuite.

\- Tu as entendu ? fit Kyoya d'une voix basse.

Le regard du rouquin se mit à briller de détermination.

\- On ne fait que se promener. On en a bien le droit. Viens Kenta.

Et il s'approcha de lui, sans montrer aucune peur. L'enfant hésita mais s'empressa de le suivre. Kyoya était interloqué même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer. S'il n'arrivait pas à imposer son autorité à ces gamins, comment pourrait-il espérer régner sur la ville ?

Il fit un pas vers eux. Cela suffit pour faire fuir le minus mais les sourcils du rouquin se froncèrent.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me défier.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait. C'est quoi ton problème ?

L'enfant s'agrippa à lui.

\- Allons-nous en Ginga !

\- Écoute-le Ginga, ordonna Kyoya en détachant chaque syllabe et en faisant claquer son nom.

Le rouquin se détacha doucement de l'enfant.

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser faire comme ça.

Kyoya se planta face à lui.

\- Tu veux te battre peut-être ?

Ginga fit un pas vers lui.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire comprendre, ça me va.

Kyoya fouilla dans son regard. Il n'y avait de la place que pour la détermination. Aucun éclat de peur ou d'appréhension ne s'y manifestait. Pourtant, il devrait s'inquiéter. Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre lui. Ou même de résister une minute. Son corps avait une apparence si frêle... Des gens bien plus costauds que Kyoya s'inclinaient devant sa force sans même chercher à lutter. Pourquoi réagissait-il différemment ?

\- On se bat ici ou ailleurs ?

Sa question électrisa Kyoya. Ce gringalet était sérieux. Il montra les dents. Il punirait cet affront.

\- Maintenant, grogna-t-il.

Alors qu'il comptait se jeter sur lui, se moquant éperdument des nombreux témoins qui les entouraient, des coups de klaxon retentirent. Kyoya se figea tandis que Ginga se retournait. Une voiture ralentissait dans leur direction.

\- C'est mon père...

Il se retourna vers Kyoya, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, et se frotta le crâne, gêné.

\- Je ne peux pas finalement.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris. C'était bien prévisible comme réaction. Il n'avait rien de spécial.

\- Ça te dérange si on reporte notre combat à demain ?

L'étonnement envahit Kyoya.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas sympa, je sais, mais j'ai vraiment pas le choix. On se donne rendez-vous au parc demain, d'accord ? Après midi.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos pour lui cacher son trouble.

\- Salut papa !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif et traversa la route. Il retournait vers ses quartiers. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'ils soient encore surveillés, il avait besoin de quelque chose de familier. Ce gringalet, ce... Ginga, le perturbait. Personne n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec lui. Certains l'avaient méprisé – ils ne se l'étaient permis que très peu de temps – beaucoup le craignait, même parmi les siens d'autres, plus rares, le respectaient et lui vouaient une dévotion sans faille. Mais là... ça avait été différent. Le rouquin n'avait pas eu peur de lui mais il ne le déconsidérait pas pour autant. Il l'avait défié, par pur principe, sans le connaître. Il se disait prêt à le combattre, d'égal à égal.

Kyoya secoua la tête. Il mentait, jouait la comédie, comme tous les autres. Personne ne pouvait être aussi différent. Malgré sa promesse, il ne viendrait pas demain. Soit il se contenterait de rester loin du parc, soit il préviendrait les autorités qui lui tendraient un piège. Il n'accepterait pas ce combat.

Bien que cela le préoccupait énormément, il parvint à chasser cela de son esprit. Il devait se focaliser sur son environnement pour rentrer chez lui en toute sécurité. Il avança à toute vitesse dans les quartiers paisibles. Il voulait retrouver son territoire au plus vite. Être loin de tout cela.

Il se sentit plus à l'aise lorsque les bâtiments délabrés commencèrent à apparaître.

XXX

Kyoya arriva au lieu de rendez-vous bien plus tôt que prévu le lendemain. Il voulait pouvoir l'explorer, apprendre à le connaître avant la venue de Ginga. S'il venait. Kyoya continuait d'en douter. Il était venu parce qu'il ne manquerait jamais une promesse de duel, même quand celle-ci était sûrement fausse. Il était trop fier de sa force pour agir comme un lâche.

Il entra dans le parc. Heureusement, comme la semaine avait commencé, il n'y avait presque personne. Kyoya prit soin de s'installer dans un coin tranquille, suffisamment proche de l'entrée pour voir qui entrait et sortait du parc, tous les itinéraires de fuite possibles en tête au cas où ce soit un piège. Il existait toujours cette possibilité. Les idiots bien pensant et faibles, pour se faire bien voir, n'agissaient jamais par eux-mêmes.

Kyoya resta tapi près des arbres, à demi-caché, les sens aux aguets. Les minutes passèrent sans le pousser à bouger. Il observait et écoutait en silence. Rien ne se passait.

Soudain, la silhouette de Ginga apparut dans son champ de vision. Kyoya le suivit des yeux. Le roux avançait nonchalamment, se balançait presque joyeusement, tenant un sac en papier rempli dans une main. Il ne ressemblait pas à une personne qui l'avait défié. Kyoya le suivit sans faire de bruit. Ginga alla s'asseoir sur un muret. Il posa son sac à côté de lui et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un hamburger qu'il mangea avec délice. Il ressemblait de moins en moins à une personne qui avait osé le défier. Kyoya commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé de cette intense détermination. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Kyoya s'avança à découvert. Ginga leva la tête. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un immense sourire traversa son visage.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Kyoya croisa les bras, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

\- Nous devons nous battre.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

Ginga prit un autre hamburger. Il commença à le déballer mais s'arrêta au plein milieu de son geste. Il le tendit vers Kyoya.

\- Tu en veux un ?

\- Non.

\- Deux ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Je suis venu me battre.

\- Il faut prendre des forces avant de faire de l'exercice.

Le rouquin se remit à manger de bon cœur. Kyoya attendit un peu mais il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la situation.

\- Tu te rends compte que je vais te casser la gueule ?

\- L'issue d'un combat n'est jamais décidée d'avance.

Kyoya le dévisagea. Finalement, ce n'était pas un menteur. Juste un crétin fini et rempli d'optimisme. Il décida immédiatement qu'il détestait ce genre de personne, tout autant que les autres. Ce gamin lui faisait perdre son temps. Il serait parti si ça ne le faisait pas passer pour un lâche. Il le jaugea rapidement. Vu son comportement et sa constitution, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de le vaincre. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se battre. Kyoya ne perdrait donc pas tant de temps que ça.

Quand il eut terminé son dernier hamburger, Ginga se leva d'un bond. Il lui fit face. Son grand sourire avait changé. Au lieu de la joie pure qui l'inondait quelques secondes plus tôt, il s'était empli de défi et de détermination. Tout comme son regard. Un frisson parcourut Kyoya. Il n'avait pas peur, bien sûr. C'était... étrange. Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation si nouvelle et incroyable.

\- On commence ?

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

Ginga se mit en garde, soudainement sérieux. Sans prévenir, Kyoya tenta de lui donner un coup de poing. Le rouquin se lança vivement sur le côté et frappa son avant-bras pour parer son coup. Il profita de l'ouverture dans sa garde pour le viser dans les côtes. Kyoya attrapa son bras gauche et le tordit. Cela le déstabilisa mais pas au point de l'empêcher de le frapper. Kyoya reçut le coup directement dans les côtes. Il grimaça. Ginga n'était pas très fort mais il avait l'impression que cela se répercutait dans toute sa cage thoracique.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se mirent à se tourner autour, se jaugeant. Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Kyoya. Il l'avait mal jugé. Il était bien plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Ginga baissa sa garde un instant. Kyoya en profita pour se jeter sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La voix adulte le figea dans ses mouvements. Ginga regardait une personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Kyoya se tourna. Il jura intérieurement. Pas n'importe quel adulte. Un policier. Il était mal. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir sans dommage.

Quelque chose lui attrapa le bras. Tout son corps se crispa. Il lutta contre son instinct premier qui lui hurlait de repousser cette invasion. Il tourna la tête. Ginga s'était accroché à son bras. Il souriait au policier.

\- Il m'aide dans mon entraînement aux arts martiaux.

\- Quel genre d'art martial ?

\- Euh... Eh bien... Vous ne connaissez sûrement pas : c'est typique du village dont je viens.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Il ne les croyait pas : c'était gravé sur son visage. Il les observa l'un après l'autre. Kyoya savait que le tableau qu'ils formaient les enfonçait un peu plus. Ginga avait tout d'un gentil garçon, poli et serviable, alors que lui ne cachait pas la sauvagerie et la violence qui l'habitaient. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer ou traîner ensemble : ils ne venaient pas du même monde.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censés avoir cours ?

\- Papa voyage beaucoup. Il a oublié de m'inscrire cette fois.

\- Mmm...

Il continuait de les observer, notant tout ce qui n'allait pas dans les excuses que sortait Ginga. Il finit par laisser échapper un soupir.

\- Circulez...

Kyoya n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il le laissait partir ? Il ne devait pas avoir assez d'éléments pour le mettre en état d'arrestation... Un certain soulagement l'envahit. Il ne se serait pas laissé attraper, bien sûr, mais, même s'il avait réussi à fuir cette fois, plusieurs uniformes se seraient lancés à sa poursuite. Ils auraient fini par le coincer et l'enfermer. Et après tout un tas de procédures longues et barbantes, ils se seraient rendus compte qu'il vivait seul. Ils l'auraient donc envoyé en famille d'accueil... un des pires futurs qu'il pouvait imaginer.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Ginga.

Le rouquin entraîna Kyoya vers la sortie, sans le lâcher, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Kyoya se laissa faire. Il attendit d'être hors de vue du policier pour s'arrêter. Son geste fut si brusque que Ginga manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il dégagea son bras et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Tu as décidé d'agir seul, je n'ai aucune espèce de dette envers toi !

Ginga le dévisageait avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu as une dette envers moi...

\- Nous sommes d'accord !

Ginga lui sourit puis lui tendit la main.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle...

\- Ginga. J'ai entendu le nabot t'appeler hier.

Il resta dans la même position, sans se laisser déstabiliser.

\- Je m'appelle Ginga Hagane. Et toi ?

Kyoya se redressa.

\- Je suis le chef des Crocs Sanglants.

\- Kenta m'a déjà parlé de ton gang. Je veux savoir qui tu es toi.

Kyoya croisa les bras. Ginga laissa son bras retomber. Son sourire s'effaça.

\- Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur quand il eut fini de prononcer son nom de famille. Il n'aurait pas dû lui donner son identité complète.

Le regard de Ginga se posa derrière lui.

\- On devrait partir...

Kyoya jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le policier les observait depuis l'orée du parc. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et s'éloigna d'une démarche nonchalante, Ginga à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes de marche, dans un tout autre quartier.

\- On peut se séparer maintenant.

Ginga le regarda avec surprise, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- On ne passe pas le reste de la journée ensemble ?

\- Non !

\- Oh... Tu as d'autres choses à faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Si on s'est vus aujourd'hui, c'est pour nous battre, tu as oublié ?!

Ginga s'assombrit.

\- Non. Mais je voulais juste te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas à te conduire en tyran. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai quelque chose contre toi.

\- Quoi ? Tu oses dire que je fais erreur ?

\- C'est le cas.

Kyoya fit un pas vers lui. Ginga leva la tête pour ne pas briser leur échange de regards. Il ne recula pas. Il tressaillit même pas.

\- Si les gens sont faibles, c'est leur problème. Je m'occupe de les remettre à leur place.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que le monde fonctionne.

\- Si. Tu ne veux pas le voir, c'est tout.

Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent.

\- Tu as beaucoup de détermination, admit Kyoya. Assez pour te défendre toi et tes idées. Tu ne fais pas partie des leurs. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Ça me concerne aussi. Ces camps n'existent pas.

Kyoya le dévisagea. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois si déterminé et avoir des idées si ridicules ? Il secoua la tête puis lui tourna le dos. Il en avait assez de se poser des questions à son sujet. Il s'éloigna.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Mon père et moi, on ne restera pas longtemps mais...

Kyoya s'arrêta. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Ginga fixé sur son dos.

\- Tu veux faire partie des Crocs Sanglants ? lança-t-il d'un ton détaché, comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable proposition.

\- Hein ? Non !

\- Alors nous n'avons aucune raison de nous revoir.

Kyoya recommença à s'éloigner. En tournant dans une ruelle, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers Ginga. Il avait l'air terriblement déçu.

XXX

Kyoya avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Les membres les plus loyaux de son gang étaient réunis – dont Nile et Benkei. Il devait leur parler. Il le savait. Mais son esprit était bien loin du hangar dans lequel ils s'étaient installés. Il n'avait pas quitté le rouquin au cœur si déterminé. Il restait accroché à son image, incapable de se détacher de lui. Kyoya se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être qu'il s'était attiré d'autres ennuis. S'il avait été capable de le défier lui, le chef des Crocs Sanglants, dès son arrivée à Scarline, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver en ce moment ?

\- Chef ?

La voix extirpa Kyoya de ses pensées. Ses hommes le dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Il grogna. Il n'avait pas à subir ça.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il sortit du hangar sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer. Ses pas le menèrent immédiatement dans la rue où ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Il avait rencontré Ginga à deux reprises dans ce quartier. Le rouquin devait y vivre. Ou alors, il aimait simplement y traîner. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était ici qu'il avait le plus de chance de le trouver.

Kyoya se dirigea tranquillement vers le parc. Il avait beau détester cet endroit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir retrouver Ginga. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas trop de monde aujourd'hui.

Il se réfugia sous le couvert des arbres et se faufila jusqu'au lieu de leur bref affrontement. Une étincelle éclaira son regard. Ginga était assis sur le même muret. D'un bras, il soutenait une pochette sur laquelle se trouvait une feuille, de l'autre il gribouillait. Il éloigna le tout de lui et l'observa avec attention. Il le ramena et froissa la feuille.

\- C'est nul.

Qu'il jeta dans une poubelle à proximité. Il recommença le même manège. Kyoya fit la moue. Ça n'avait rien de très palpitant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux écrire à Madoka ? Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je me suis battu dès le premier jour.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa accidentellement sur Kyoya qui se crispa. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de faire demi-tour. Ginga sembla s'illuminer. Il quitta son perchoir et le rejoignit tranquillement.

\- Tu as décidé de venir finalement ?

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- Je me promenais. J'en ai encore le droit, non ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit le rouquin avec un immense sourire.

Il adressa un regard mi-ennuyé mi-suspicieux à la feuille de papier qu'il rangea dans la pochette. Il releva la tête pour lui offrir un sourire lumineux. Kyoya se retint à grand peine de reculer. Il était un futur roi. Il ne se laissait pas impressionner pour si peu.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Où ?

\- Me promener, répondit-il comme si c'était un évidence.

Sa proposition troubla Kyoya mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il arbora un sourire méprisant. Il était doué pour ça. Ce genre de réaction suffisait à vexer les gens.

\- Je vais dans des endroits qui ne sont pas faits pour les gens comme toi.

Le sourire de Ginga s'évanouit.

\- Oh.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et esquissa un autre sourire, plus léger. À croire que c'était l'unique chose qu'il savait faire.

\- On pourrait se voir ce soir, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

\- J'aurai des trucs à faire.

Ginga coinça sa pochette sous son bras et lui prit la main. Kyoya se figea. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait envahi son espace – sans compter les combats bien sûr. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Dans le doute, il retira vivement sa main. Ginga garda sa position quelques secondes, comme s'il n'assimilait pas sa réaction, puis lui adressa un regard agacé. Il reprit sa pochette dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit, déchira un petit morceau de feuille et gribouilla dessus quelque chose avec attention. Quand il eut fini, il lui tendit le bout de papier. Kyoya garda les bras le long de son corps, refusant de le prendre. Ginga le fixa patiemment. Kyoya hésita. Son attitude risquait de le faire passer pour un lâche non ? Il prit le morceau de papier et le serra dans son poing. Ginga sourit de nouveau. Il allait finir par avoir une entorse aux muscles et ne plus y arriver s'il continuait comme ça. Ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Il en avait assez. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir le voir ? Ce rouquin était insupportable. Il l'avait compris dès la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu.

\- À ce soir, si tu as le temps, dit Ginga.

Kyoya avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui. Il détestait ça.

Il attendit de se trouver hors de sa vue pour jeter un coup d'œil au papier. Il le déplia. Il y avait une adresse marquée dessus : 27 LandSide. C'était au sud de la ville, dans les quartiers les plus agréables : loin de ceux où il vivait mais loin aussi des quartiers riches. Il se doutait que Ginga habitait par là. Ce n'était pas très loin de ce stupide parc.

Il chiffonna le papier et le rangea au fond d'une poche, se promettant de ne plus y penser. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se remit en marche. Il avait laissé ses Crocs Sanglants en plan. Ils devaient se demander ce qui lui avait pris.

XXX

Kyoya n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ginga. Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de l'esprit. Il le perturbait. Il n'avait pas les réactions auxquelles il s'attendait et il ne ressemblait à aucune personne qu'il avait croisé jusqu'ici. Il était différent. Il était... spécial.

Il se redressa. Un coup d'œil aux vitres recouvertes de poussière lui indiqua qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors. Ginga l'attendait... Enfin, il avait prétendu qu'il le ferait.

Kyoya grogna avec agacement. Il se rallongea et tenta de ne plus penser à Ginga. À sa façon d'agir, à ses paroles, à ce sourire qui ne semblait jamais le quitter...

Il ne réussit pas une seule seconde. C'était impossible. Depuis quelques temps – depuis l'instant où il l'avait rencontré en fait – ses pensées gravitaient autour de Ginga. Il ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose. Pas pour le moment.

Il s'assit de nouveau. Il ne parviendrait pas à dormir avant d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait ?

Kyoya se leva et enfila sa veste qu'il avait posée sur une caisse plus loin. Malgré la pénombre, il se dirigea vers la sortie à grands pas, sans trébucher, et sortit dans la nuit fraîche d'automne. Il s'orienta sans mal dans les rues qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se glissait d'ombre en ombre, habitué à se cacher. Il n'hésita pas en franchissant la limite tacite qui séparait son quartier du reste de la ville. Il y avait passé plus de temps ces derniers jours que ces trois dernières années à cause de ce Ginga.

Il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble aux couleurs fraîches, rénové ou construit peu de temps auparavant. Le seul immeuble dans un coin rempli de maisons. Kyoya s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Elle était verrouillée. Sur l'interphone, il repéra immédiatement le nom du rouquin. Et maintenant quoi ? Il sonnait ? Ginga avait précisé qu'il vivait avec son père. Kyoya ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber sur lui. Les adultes faisaient partie de ceux dont il se méfiait le plus. Il n'aimait pas les enfants ni les personnes de son âge mais les adultes... Ils croyaient tout savoir sur tout et ils étaient incapables d'agir pour diriger leurs vies pourtant, s'il les laissait faire, ils essayeraient de contrôler la sienne et de le modeler.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire face à l'un d'eux.

Kyoya tourna le dos à la porte. Sa curiosité était satisfaite. Il avait vu exactement où le rouquin vivait. Il pouvait partir maintenant.

Malgré ces pensées, il fut incapable de s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu jusque-là. Il le savait très bien. Il voulait savoir si Ginga l'attendait, comme il l'avait promis.

Il se retourna et, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, sonna. À peine son doigt s'écarta de l'interphone qu'il se trouva stupide. Il n'aurait pas dû venir.

\- Oui ? grésilla une voix pleine d'espoir presque immédiatement.

Impossible de ne pas reconnaître Ginga.

\- C'est moi.

\- Je t'ouvre ! Je suis au cinquième.

Il s'exécuta, un peu trop longtemps, comme s'il craignait que Kyoya n'ait pas le temps d'entrer. La sonnerie résonnait encore quand il eut fini de traverser le hall. Il y avait un ascenseur mais il décida de ne pas le prendre. Être enfermé dans un espace aussi exigu... ne pas avoir de liberté de mouvement... c'était comme s'enfermer soi-même dans un piège.

Il ne se pressa pas en montant les marches. Il avait tout le temps devant lui. Il en profita pour visiter les lieux. Tout était si propre, si aseptisé. Ce monde était complètement différent de son quartier mais il lui appartiendrait bientôt. Il n'oubliait pas son objectif.

L'appartement de Ginga fut impossible de ne pas repérer du premier coup : la porte était grande ouverte et un rectangle de lumière se dessinait sur un sol d'un gris doux. Ginga attendait devant la porte. Il trépignait sur place. Quand il l'aperçut, il se figea, comme s'il n'osait pas croire à sa présence, puis il s'illumina. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer mais Kyoya resta sur le seuil. Il mettait ses pensées en ordre. Il ressentait une certaine satisfaction de constater que Ginga l'avait attendu, et ça lui déplaisait.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Pour passer du temps ensemble. C'est tout. Tu viens ?

Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur sans entrer. Il se demandait si son père était là. Il ne voulait pas le croiser. Un salon et une cuisine ouverte s'étalèrent devant sa vue. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles : une table entourée de deux chaises, un canapé et une télévision. Trois cartons et une valise étaient empilés dans un coin. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Si le père de Ginga avait été dans le coin, il aurait été réveillé par la sonnerie.

\- Mon père n'est pas là.

Kyoya se crispa puis lui jeta un regard agacé. Il n'aurait pas dû comprendre ce qui le gênait. Il accepta tout de même de suivre Ginga à l'intérieur. Ce serait ridicule d'être venu jusqu'ici pour repartir dès maintenant.

Ils traversèrent le salon jusqu'à un balcon. Ginga se figea sur le seuil avant de sortir.

\- Euh... Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Ginga opina puis sortit. Kyoya le suivit. Il devait être parfaitement inconscient pour accepter de rester seul avec lui. Ou idiot. Il l'avait déjà constaté. Il était simplement idiot en fait.

Ginga s'assit à même le sol. Il n'avait pas assez de place pour étendre ses jambes. Il tapota la place à côté de lui. Kyoya accepta son invitation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. En fait, il ne comprenait pas ce que _lui_ faisait là. Assis sur un balcon. En pleine nuit. Hors de son quartier. Avec quelqu'un de si... de tellement...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il pour couper court à ses pensées.

Ginga lui montra un bout de ciel qui leur faisait face, planant timidement au-dessus des maisons et coupé par le toit de l'immeuble.

\- On regarde les étoiles.

Kyoya suivit son geste du regard. Certes, on voyait mieux les étoiles d'ici que dans les rues où les lampadaires camouflaient toute autre source de lumière mais...

\- Je connais un endroit où on les voit mieux.

Il sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Il lutta quelques secondes contre son instinct qui le poussait à se retourner puis céda. Ginga le dévisageait avec de grands yeux brillants d'espoir. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Le rouquin se leva d'un bond, rempli d'enthousiasme.

\- On peut y aller ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Évidemment, sinon on ne pourra pas voir les étoiles.

Ginga retourna dans l'appartement. Kyoya mit un moment à assimiler la situation. Il se leva et rejoignit Ginga à l'intérieur. Celui-ci enfilait sa veste. Il prit des clés et les rangea dans sa poche. Cela rappela à Kyoya le papier qu'il avait rangé dans la sienne. Sa main effleura sa poche, songeur.

\- On y va ?

La main de Kyoya se crispa et il l'écarta de sa poche, comme si le papier le brûlait à travers le tissu. Il dépassa Ginga à grands pas et se rendit dans la cage d'escaliers. Il entendit des claquements métalliques tandis que Ginga fermait la porte. Il descendit les escaliers. Des pas le suivirent. Il ne se tourna pas une seule fois même s'il était surpris que Ginga continue de le suivre. Il sortit et se dirigea vers son quartier. Les pas s'accélérèrent et Ginga le rejoignit. Il calqua son allure à la sienne. Kyoya s'attendait à tout moment à le voir faire demi-tour. Mais il avait beau s'enfoncer dans les quartiers de plus en plus mal famés de la ville, Ginga ne le quitta pas d'une semelle. Quel genre de personne suivait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, au plein cœur de la nuit, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Ginga, apparemment.

Il y avait de moins en moins de lampadaires en état de marche et ceux-ci grésillaient. Leur faible lumière ne permettait pas de voir réellement ce qui les entourait.

Kyoya bifurqua et s'éloigna du centre-ville, vers des lieux totalement inhabités. Ils traversèrent un chantier abandonné puis s'éloignèrent encore.

Ginga le suivait toujours.

Kyoya marcha ainsi jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Les bâtiments avaient peu à peu laissé la place à une végétation luxuriante. Ce lieu respirait le calme. Personne n'y venait jamais. À croire qu'ils s'enfermaient dans Scarline et qu'ils se satisfaisaient de leur prison. Ce bout isolé de nature était un de ses lieux préférés.

Et il y emmenait Ginga.

Kyoya se faufila entre les arbres. Les pas de Ginga résonnaient derrière lui. Il était heureux qu'il soit incapable de se déplacer en silence. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner toutes les deux minutes pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

Les arbres cessèrent pour laisser place à une colline. Arrivé au sommet, Kyoya se tourna vers Ginga. Le rouquin avait levé la tête. Des éclats d'argent se reflétaient dans ses yeux assombris par la nuit.

\- Tu avais raison, on les voit bien mieux d'ici, murmura-t-il.

Kyoya l'observa pendant qu'il avait la tête levée vers le ciel. Il semblait émerveillé par la lueur des étoiles. Tout ça grâce à lui. Cette constatation créait un sentiment étrange chez lui. Une sorte de fierté, bien différente de celle qu'il ressentait après avoir vaincu un adversaire.

Il détourna son regard de Ginga et s'assit. Le rouquin vint le rejoindre sur l'herbe quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique.

Kyoya opina. Ginga se mit à frapper le sol du pied.

\- Mon père va bientôt rentrer à la maison. Il va s'inquiéter si je n'y suis pas... même s'il me laisse beaucoup de liberté.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux reflétant toujours le ciel nocturne.

\- Je devrais rentrer.

Il n'en avait aucune envie : sa voix était dépourvue du moindre enthousiasme. Il semblait seulement essayer de se convaincre.

Kyoya se leva, soulagé. Il lui donnait une excuse pour le quitter sans paraître... lâche.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- Vraiment ?

Kyoya descendit la colline sans répondre. Ginga lui emboîta le pas. Ils avancèrent côte à côte en silence. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se parler. Pire. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être ensemble.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent la rue où Ginga vivait, Kyoya fit demi-tour. Le rouquin n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être raccompagné jusqu'à son immeuble.

\- On y retourne demain ?

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Le ton de Ginga... Son expression le reflétait : il était plein d'espoir. Il donnait l'impression que son bonheur dépendait de la réponse de Kyoya. Il était terriblement expressif et incroyablement sincère.

La gorge de Kyoya s'assécha.

\- Je... Si je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Un sourire soulagé vint étirer les lèvres de Ginga.

\- D'accord. À demain, peut-être.

Kyoya hocha à peine la tête avant de partir. Malgré son semblant d'hésitation, il savait déjà qu'il reverrait Ginga qu'il ait ou non quelque chose de prévu. Il était devenu sa première priorité.

XXX

Ils étaient allongés côte à côte, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, dans un silence – Kyoya était bien obligé de l'admettre – confortable.

Ginga s'étira et s'assit pour le regarder. Kyoya se redressa aussi. Ça lui donnait moins l'impression d'être dans une position de faiblesse. Il tentait d'avoir un minimum de maîtrise de la situation. Il avait l'horrible impression de perdre tout contrôle. Il croisait Ginga, un jour comme les autres peu de temps auparavant, et sa vie se modifiait déjà.

\- Tu aimes un animal en participer ?

Kyoya le dévisagea. Il semblait poser la question sérieusement.

\- Le lion.

Ginga opina lentement puis se rallongea. Il avait de nouveau le regard plongé dans les étoiles. Kyoya, lui, ne bougea pas.

\- Féroce. Royal. Ce n'est pas très étonnant.

Kyoya décida de le prendre comme un compliment. Le ton de Ginga le confortait dans cette idée.

\- Si je reste jusqu'au printemps, je pourrais te montrer où il est. J'aime savoir où sont les constellations.

Il indiqua des étoiles du doigt.

\- Moi, j'aime les pégases.

Kyoya renifla. Il trouvait étrange de se faire embarquer dans ces discussions de maternelle alors qu'il était chef de gang. Bientôt, Ginga lui demanderait sa couleur préférée.

\- Ce n'est même pas un vrai animal.

\- Et alors ?

Kyoya ne trouva rien à répliquer.

\- Tu as une collection lion ? J'ai plein d'objets avec des pégases.

\- Des peluches ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Entre autres.

Les remarques cinglantes et les moqueries ne l'atteignaient pas. Ou alors, il ne les comprenait pas. À ce rythme, il oublierait bientôt qu'il était le chef des redoutés Crocs Sanglants. Peut-être même qu''il l'avait déjà oublié.

Il ouvrit sa veste et en sortit Leone. Il le pointa vers Ginga.

\- J'ai ça.

Le rouquin se redressa pour mieux observer le poignard et ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

\- C'est magnifique ! Il y a plein de détails... Tu crois que celui qui l'a fait pourrait me faire un pégase du même genre.

…Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction que Kyoya espérait.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, tu crois que...

\- Je me ballade avec un poignard.

Ginga s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés.

\- J'ai vu.

\- Ah oui ? T'es sûr que tu en comprends les implications ? Je suis prêt à tuer quelqu'un en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Et tu devines ça comment ?

Ginga se rembrunit et détourna le visage.

\- Je ne le devine pas, je le vois. J'ai déjà rencontré des personnes... mauvaises. Tout simplement mauvaises. Je sais faire la différence.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Il voulait dire quoi là ? Qu'il lui avait suffi d'un coup d'œil sur lui pour le comprendre ? Il dévoila ses crocs et fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : il attaqua.

\- Tu crois que tu as juste besoin de regarder quelqu'un pour comprendre ce qu'il est ? Tu me fais bien rire. T'es qu'un gamin vivant dans les beaux quartiers et qui croit savoir tout sur tout.

\- Mais...

Kyoya se mit debout.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ! On a rien à faire ensemble !

Sa main se crispa autour de Leone. Il se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. La rage brûlait en son cœur et se répercutait dans tout son être. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout détruire sur son passage. De le détruire. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Sans lui il ne serait pas... il ne se sentirait pas...

\- Kyoya ?

Il se retourna agressivement. Ginga s'était levé mais il ne l'avait pas suivi. Il avait bien un peu de jugeote, finalement.

\- On pourrait se revoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?! On a rien à faire l'un avec l'autre. On ne vient pas du même monde ! Le seul lien qu'on pourrait avoir, c'est je te tabasse et te laisse mourir au fond d'une ruelle.

-...Tu regretteras tes paroles.

\- Tu oses me menacer ?

\- Non, je dis juste que tu t'en voudras.

Kyoya éclata d'un rire dépourvu de joie.

\- Je n'ai jamais de regrets. Tu n'es pas aussi doué pour juger les gens que tu le crois.

Il se détourna et repartit.

\- Je serais là demain ! cria Ginga. Et après-demain ! Et toutes les nuits jusqu'à mon départ ! Je n'attendrai aucune excuse de ta part, juste que tu reviennes...

Mais Kyoya ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne comptait pas revenir.

Du fond de sa poche, le morceau de papier semblait métamorphosé en enclume.

XXX

Kyoya n'irait pas. Il se l'était promis la veille. Il ne reverrait plus Ginga. Il le détestait. Ce n'était qu'un de ces minables sauf qu'il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était différent. Il...

…n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde de penser à lui. À se demander si Ginga pensait à lui.

Sur tout le chemin du retour, une minuscule voix, au fond de son esprit, sous d'épaisses couches de rage, lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait sûrement causé la mort de Ginga en l'amenant sur la colline. Qu'il serait incapable de rentrer chez lui seul et, surtout, qu'il se perdrait sur son territoire où il se ferait tuer, tabasser, découper au premier coin de rue.

Mais ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires non plus si Ginga avait miraculeusement échappé à tout cela et qu'il se mettait en danger pour espérer le revoir.

Il serra l'adresse que Ginga avait écrite dans son poing mais fut incapable de la sortir de sa poche pour la jeter. Tout comme les dizaines d'autres fois où il avait essayé.

Pris d'une action subite, il le déplia. L'adresse était écrite avec empressement mais parfaitement déchiffrable. Ginga avait dû avoir peur de le voir s'en aller avant de pouvoir lui donner. Il avait retiré sa main si vivement quand il l'avait prise...

Son esprit bouillonnant se figea.

Ginga avait pris sa main. Il avait voulu écrire son adresse sur sa peau.

Kyoya ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

\- Chef ?

Kyoya chiffonna le papier et le remit dans sa poche. Cachant au mieux sa confusion, il se retourna. Nile attendait, à une distance respectable.

\- Les autres t'attendent.

Kyoya s'approcha de lui d'une démarche fière et le dépassa. Il devait se concentrer sur ses Crocs Sanglants. Sur son objectif. Et sur le fait qu'il ne verrait plus Ginga.

XXX

Plus la journée passait plus l'agitation le gagnait. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, d'agir. Alors, dès que la réunion fut terminée, il se mit à arpenter son territoire à la recherche d'un combat. Se battre lui occuperait l'esprit. Mais, évidemment, dans ce genre de cas, on ne croisait que des trouillards qui détalaient à peine on posait son regard sur eux.

Il passa tout l'après-midi à marcher. Puis le soir. Sans quitter une seule fois les limites de son territoire. Quand la nuit fut sombre, il leva machinalement la tête. Les étoiles ne brillaient pas. Elles résistaient difficilement aux lumières de la ville ici, aussi grésillantes fussent-elles. Elles n'étaient que de faibles lueurs au loin...

Kyoya se maudit et se mit à fixer le sol.

XXX

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Kyoya sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas un autre jour. Il irait voir Ginga cette nuit.

Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête qu'il traversa la journée. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il s'enfermait dans sa bulle. Toutes ses forces, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette future rencontre qui serait décisive. Il le sentait.

À peine le crépuscule se mit à teindre le ciel que Kyoya se mit à marcher. Il ne se dirigea pas vers la nuit n'était pas encore tombée et les étoiles n'apparaîtraient pas avant un moment. L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Ginga n'était pas encore arrivée. Il ne voulait pas s'y rendre le premier. Il ne voulait pas que Ginga se rende compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Kyoya fit donc un grand détour pour rejoindre la colline. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il ralentit. Il s'était mis à courir sans le remarquer. Il la gravit, le cœur battant. La silhouette de Ginga apparut bientôt à sa vue, dessinée par la lumière des étoiles et de la lune croissante. Il était assis, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Kyoya s'approcha silencieusement, ses pas étouffés par l'herbe. Il semblait déçu. Kyoya s'arrêta. Il devrait sûrement signaler sa présence. Il s'avança de nouveau. Ginga finirait par le remarquer.

Quand le regard de Ginga se posa sur lui, Kyoya se figea. Il leva la tête, plein de défi. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de revenir et qui avait choisi de l'attendre. Sa réaction déciderait de tout.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Ginga. Le rouquin ramena son bras contre lui pour lui laisser la place. Cette fois, Kyoya n'hésita pas avant de s'asseoir. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Un de ces silences qui n'avait pas besoin de mot et qui ne laissait pas transparaître le danger.

Ils attendirent ainsi de longues heures. Au moment où les premières couleurs apparurent dans le ciel, Kyoya se mit debout.

\- Ta main.

Ginga la tendit sans hésitation. Kyoya récupéra le morceau de papier et le lâcha dans sa paume. Il ne pouvait pas le garder avec lui. N'importe qui pourrait tomber dessus. C'était trop dangereux.

Les yeux de Ginga s'emplirent de tristesse lorsqu'il reconnut le papier.

\- Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Ginga leva la tête et le dévisagea longuement. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

\- D'accord.

Et Kyoya partit une nouvelle fois, certain qu'il reviendrait le lendemain et les jours qui suivraient.

XXX

Kyoya avança tranquillement vers les collines. Son rendez-vous nocturne le remplissait de bien-être. Il aimait passer du temps avec Ginga. Il en avait besoin. Ginga avait quelque chose de spécial. Il ne ressemblait à aucune des personnes qu'il avait croisé jusqu'alors.

Son enthousiasme se rétracta tandis qu'il avançait. Son pas se fit moins sûr. Il ne voyait aucune trace du rouquin.

Il grimpa au sommet de la colline. Il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : Ginga n'était pas venu.

Sa déception fut immense. Il eut l'impression que son corps s'alourdissait et qu'un étau se refermait sur son ventre. Il vérifia une dernière fois mais Ginga n'était nulle-part en vue. Il l'avait laissé tomber... La rage s'empara soudainement de lui. Elle balaya toutes ses autres émotions : la désillusion, la tristesse et la douleur n'existèrent plus pour lui laisser toute la place. Il avait été trop naïf ! Il s'était laissé domestiquer par un gamin. Il s'était affaibli, avait laissé de côté sa force pour l'écouter. Il en avait même oublié ses objectifs.

Il descendit la colline d'un pas rageur. Des bruits dans les broussailles lui firent dégainer Leone. Il n'aurait aucun remord à tuer la première personne qui se présenterait. Ça ferait un bon défouloir.

Sauf qu'il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette et qu'il ne put l'attaquer. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Ginga le rejoignit, tout sourire. Il portait deux lourds sacs en papier.

\- Tu es arrivé plus tôt que les autres fois !

\- Tu es venu, souffla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. On avait rendez-vous.

Kyoya se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Leone. Il le rangea dans sa veste.

Ginga leva les sacs.

\- Désolé pour mon retard. Je suis allé chercher à manger et je ne voulais pas que ça refroidisse.

Il fit une pause.

\- On y va ?

Kyoya le suivit silencieusement. Ils prirent place côte à côte. Kyoya se sentait... bizarre. Sa rage n'était pas partie – il n'avait pas pu l'évacuer – mais il était soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas abandonné. Ginga ouvrit un premier sac et en sortit des hamburgers. Il lui en tendit un.

\- J'en ai acheté exprès pour toi.

\- Arrête avec ça !

Ginga se figea, surpris par sa colère qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Kyoya n'y pouvait rien. Il devait l'exprimer, même pour une raison aussi ridicule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

\- Je sais me débrouiller seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

\- Je sais...

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi t'essayes de me refourguer à manger à chaque fois qu'on se voit alors ?

Ginga prit un air solennel. Kyoya se demandait quelle explication stupide il donnerait. Sûrement un truc niais sur les valeurs du partage. Ça serait bien son genre vu qu'il considérait les forts et les faibles _égaux_.

Quelle bêtise.

\- Ce sont des hamburgers.

Kyoya attendit une suite... qui ne vint pas.

\- Et ?

\- C'est la meilleure nourriture du monde ! Surtout quand on la partage avec ses amis.

\- On n'est pas amis.

\- Si tu veux.

Ginga lui tendit de nouveau le hamburger mais Kyoya croisa les bras, refusant de le prendre.

\- Allez...

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- C'est une immense preuve de générosité de ma part. Je partage très rarement quand il s'agit de hamburger. Tu dois l'accepter ! C'est comme... c'est comme si tu me souriais !

\- C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Si tu me souriais, ce serait une grande preuve d'amitié !

\- Je ne souris pas.

Le regard de Ginga changea. Il se fit plus profond, plus nostalgique, et il remua quelque chose à l'intérieur de Kyoya.

\- C'est bien dommage... soupira-t-il.

Kyoya accepta le sandwich et commença à le manger pour se concentrer sur autre chose que les paroles de Ginga et l'étrange sensation qu'elles créaient en lui. Sa colère avait complètement disparu.

Ginga se mit à manger aussi. Il dévora hamburger sur hamburger. Kyoya se demanda où il rangeait tout ça : il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il venait d'engloutir son propre poids.

Malgré sa gourmandise non-cachée, il pensa à donner un deuxième hamburger à Kyoya qui l'accepta. Puis, il tenta de lui en donner un troisième que Kyoya refusa. Il n'avait pas si faim. Aucune personne normale n'avait faim à ce point.

Repus, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Kyoya regarda les étoiles. Après un moment de silence, Ginga se mit à nommer chacune d'elle et à lui montrer les emplacements des constellations. Sa voix, un murmure passionné qui se mêlait au silence de la nuit, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Kyoya se détendit malgré lui. Il trouvait étrange que des gens aient pris le temps de nommer chaque étoile et d'imaginer qu'elles formaient des créatures. Il ne jugeait pas. Leone se trouvait parmi eux et Ginga lui montrerait où il était.

Au printemps.

S'il était toujours là.

Un poids vint comprimer son estomac. Peut-être que Ginga partirait avant.

Le tournant négatif de ses pensées cessa quand quelque chose se posa sur son épaule. Ginga avait appuyé son front contre lui. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et sa respiration s'était apaisée. Il s'était endormi. Pas étonnant. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches, à l'attendre où à rester avec lui.

Il s'était épuisé rien que pour lui.

Kyoya en profita pour le détailler. Ses cheveux ondulaient à cause de la brise qui soufflait. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, comme toujours. Sa main s'agrippa à la veste de Kyoya et il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui. Son poing se desserra mais il ne le lâcha pas. C'était une preuve de confiance, non, de dormir à côté de quelqu'un ? Dormir, c'était baisser sa garde. Être sans défense. Ne plus rien voir ni entendre. Être coupé du monde réel. Dormir à côté de quelqu'un, c'était lui laisser tous les pouvoirs sur soi.

Kyoya tenta de fermer les yeux mais il les rouvrit aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas en sécurité. Il ne le serait jamais.

Il croisa les bras sur son ventre et resta éveillé toute la nuit, quelque peu apaisé par la présence de Ginga. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il le connaissait, pourtant, il savait plus de choses que lui que sur n'importe quelle personne qu'il connaissait. Des choses complètement inutiles comme le fait qu'il adorait les hamburgers et plus encore les étoiles et les pégases. Qu'il croyait à des valeurs stupides mais qu'il avait une grande volonté – par contre, la force, il n'en était pas sûr. Qu'il se lançait dans des combats qu'il ne pouvait gagner – parce qu'il n'aurait jamais gagné contre lui : l'agilité et la technique ne suffisaient pas face à la force. Oh, et qu'il était beaucoup moins niais qu'on ne l'imaginait à première vue.

Il ne savait pas à quoi toutes ces informations lui serviraient.

Kyoya voyait le soleil se lever et Ginga ne se réveillait pas. Il le secoua doucement. Il devrait bientôt partir.

Mais Ginga continuait de dormir. Il avait le sommeil lourd.

Kyoya le secoua plus fort et l'appela. Ginga sortit doucement du sommeil. Il lui sourit.

\- Salut.

\- C'est l'heure de partir.

Ginga leva la tête puis opina doucement. Il n'était pas encore très bien réveillé.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la colline. Kyoya regarda Ginga s'éloigner mais ne l'accompagna pas. Il s'était très bien débrouillé les derniers jours. Il arrivait à voyager sur son territoire sans être blessé. Ça l'impressionnait.

Il se rendit dans un immeuble pas trop éloigné. Il y avait un appartement abandonné au dernier étage. Il s'y reposerait avant de se rendre dans un hangar et de récupérer ses affaires pour déménager. Il était resté trop longtemps au même endroit.

Il se réfugia dans l'appartement. Il bloqua un meuble en travers de la porte. Il étendit sa veste sur un matelas posé à même le sol et s'y endormit.

Kyoya se réveilla seulement quelques heures plus tard : le soleil brillait fort et continuait son ascension. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir beaucoup.

En quittant l'immeuble, il se mit à penser à Ginga. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. La curiosité guida ses pas et l'emmena jusqu'au quartier de Ginga. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour le trouver. Il était en compagnie du gringalet aux cheveux verts – Kenta. Ses yeux miel étaient embrumés de sommeil et il retint à grand peine un bâillement. Pourtant, ils avançaient en babillant avec enthousiasme.

Kyoya les suivit du regard puis partit de son côté. Il ne voulait pas que Ginga imagine que sa vie tournait autour de lui. Tandis qu'il retournait vers son quartier, une vitrine attira son attention. Elle présentait de nombreuses babioles, dont des figurines métalliques. Sur une étagère, des créatures mythologiques s'alignaient. Il repéra immédiatement un pégase. Les mécanismes le faisaient se cambrer et battre des ailes. Sa crinière et ses plumes étaient minutieusement détaillées. C'était exactement ce que Ginga lui avait demandé pour son anniversaire. Il ne le lui offrirait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre d'offrir des cadeaux.

Par contre, rien ne l'empêchait de l'évoquer à leur prochaine rencontre.

XXX

Soir après soir, Ginga et lui passèrent du temps ensemble. Ils parlaient ou, plus souvent, ils restaient simplement silencieux. Ils profitaient simplement de la compagnie de l'autre. Kyoya articulait entièrement ses journées autour de leurs rencontres. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il délaissait de plus en plus ses Crocs Sanglants et profitait de son temps libre pour se reposer. Il voulait avoir l'esprit clair quand il se trouvait avec Ginga. Il fallait que chaque seconde soit parfaite.

Pourtant ce jour ne l'était pas.

Kyoya regardait la pluie tomber. Elle ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Ginga et lui ne se verraient pas ce soir. Ça le rendait triste. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui s'il ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec Ginga. Lors de ses journées, il se concentrait uniquement sur l'idée de le revoir. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il n'essayait même pas de tourner son esprit vers autre chose.

Et, aujourd'hui, ils ne se verraient pas.

Il lança un regard noir au ciel, jugeant qu'il aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour se déverser. Ginga et lui ne pourraient pas se voir parce que seul un crétin sortirait sous une telle averse.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ginga risquait d'aller à leur rendez-vous malgré tout. Il s'y rendait bien seul, en pleine nuit, sans hésiter à traverser ses quartiers. Ce n'était pas cette pluie qui le pousserait à rester chez lui. Il l'attendrait toute la nuit, tomberait malade et ils ne pourraient plus se voir.

Kyoya regarda le ciel. La nuit commençait à tomber derrière les nuages. Ginga sortirait bientôt.

Kyoya hésita, grogna, puis finalement sortit. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il fut trempé jusqu'aux os avant d'avoir traversé la moitié de la rue et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit l'immeuble de Ginga. Le perron le protégea quelque peu de la pluie, mais, vu son état, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur l'interphone, la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginga. Il avait eu raison. Il serait venu à leur rendez-vous malgré tout.

Il voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de venir, qu'ils annulaient à cause de la météo mais les mots refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait : exactement la chose qu'il avait mentalement reproché à Ginga. Il était sorti malgré tout.

Ginga jaugea rapidement son état puis l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il l'emmenait vers l'ascenseur. Kyoya dégagea sa main de la sienne.

\- Ton père...

\- N'est pas là. Il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Viens. Tu ne vas pas ressortir par ce temps.

Kyoya entendait toujours la pluie tomber avec fracas dehors. Ginga voyait juste. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver de nouveau dehors par ce temps.

Il accepta donc de le suivre, mais il le convainquit de prendre les escaliers. Ils furent dans son appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Ginga le conduisit dans le salon. Il ouvrit à fond l'un des radiateurs, débarrassa Kyoya de sa veste et le plaça contre. Il étendit sa veste sur une partie du radiateur pour qu'elle puisse sécher plus vite. Il partit et revint avec une serviette. Il voulut lui sécher les cheveux mais Kyoya la lui prit et se débrouilla. Il avait encore un peu de dignité.

Ginga s'en alla une fois de plus. Kyoya entreprit de se sécher du mieux qu'il put. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux : la chaleur gagnait peu à peu ses muscles et le détendait.

Ginga revint avec deux tasses fumantes. Kyoya en accepta une, se demandant s'il abandonnerait un jour cette manie de le nourrir à chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Ginga ouvrit la bouche mais Kyoya lui coupa la parole. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Tu vis seul ?

\- Toi aussi.

Certes mais cette grande indépendance ne collait pas vraiment à sa personnalité insouciante.

Kyoya trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson. Un chocolat chaud. Il la but doucement. Elle le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Quand il eut terminé, il la posa à côté de lui, sur le sol.

\- Tu viens ? lui proposa Ginga.

\- Je suis bien ici.

Le rouquin hésita avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

\- On serait mieux installés dans ma chambre.

Kyoya haussa les épaules. Il trouvait l'idée trop... intime. C'était comme s'il laissait Ginga le conduire au cœur de son territoire. Il préférait quand leurs rencontres se déroulaient en territoire neutre. Il se sentait plus à l'aise.

\- Allez...

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- On pourra regarder les étoiles.

Finalement, il se laissa convaincre. Il suivit Ginga dans une salle, au fond de l'appartement. Le rouquin ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce, il monta le chauffage au maximum. Il y avait des valises et presque pas de meubles. Un éclat métallique attira son attention. Le pégase qu'il avait repéré se tenait sur la table de chevet, les ailes étendues, dressé sur ses pattes arrières. À côté, il y avait un bout de papier froissé.

\- Il me plaît beaucoup, déclara Ginga. Merci.

Ginga disait cela comme s'il lui avait offert.

\- Tu l'as acheté seul.

\- Mais c'était ton idée. C'est comme si tu me l'avais offert.

Kyoya refusa de le regarder pendant de longues minutes. Ginga lui désigna la place de son lit la plus proche du chauffage puis s'assit à côté de lui. Ils regardèrent le ciel à travers la vitre et la pluie. Aucune étoile n'était visible, évidemment. Il ne voyait même pas comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre par un argument aussi ridicule.

\- On ne pourra pas aller sur notre colline demain.

\- À part si tu veux finir couvert de boue.

Il y eut un léger silence. Kyoya continuait de regarder par la vitre. Leurs souffles la recouvraient peu à peu de buée.

\- On se verra où alors ?

\- On n'est pas obligés de se voir tous les jours.

Le reflet trouble et brumeux de Ginga fit la moue.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi.

Kyoya haussa les épaules, avec un faux détachement. Il avait peur que Ginga se rende compte à quel point il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés car il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il ne doutait pas que Ginga l'appréciait mais il devait se lier à d'autres personnes dans chaque lieu qu'il traversait. Pour Kyoya par contre... C'était la première fois qu'il tenait à quelqu'un.

Ginga s'illumina.

\- On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous ici demain.

\- Non.

\- Oh... murmura Ginga terriblement déçu.

Kyoya trouvait fascinant de tenir ses émotions entre ses mains et que chacune de ses actions, chacune de ses paroles l'influençait tant. C'était un bien plus grand pouvoir que de diriger ses Crocs Sanglants. Ça ne dépendait ni du respect ni de la peur qu'il provoquait mais seulement de l'attachement que Ginga éprouvait pour lui.

\- On pourrait se voir au parc plutôt.

Ginga s'illumina de nouveau.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ce sera mieux, répondit Kyoya en haussant les épaules.

Il garda ses yeux fixés sur la vitre qui cessa de les refléter.

XXX

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux. Une douce lumière lui caressait le visage et sa peau était agréablement chauffée. Surtout sur le côté. Il était...

Son esprit se mit aux aguets et il se redressa brusquement. Un frisson parcourut sa peau, soudainement privée de sa source de chaleur. Il s'était endormi dans un endroit inconnu. À côté de quelqu'un. Il fusilla du regard Ginga qui osait continuer à dormir, comme si de rien était. Le rouquin s'était pelotonné contre lui pendant son sommeil et avait passé un bras sur son ventre. Kyoya repoussa son bras. Il grogna avant d'enjamber Ginga et de se lever. Il ne passerait pas une seconde de plus ici. C'était hors de question.

Il quitta la chambre à grands pas, sans se retourner. Une fois dans le salon, il récupéra sa veste – sèche à présent – et l'enfila. Il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

XXX

Ginga avait beau l'énerver au plus haut point, Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers le parc dès que le soleil se mit à décliner. Le rouquin exerçait sur lui une attraction à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister.

Évidemment, il arriva bien avant Ginga.

Il décida de l'attendre à couvert, pour ne pas être importuné par les éventuels promeneurs. L'air était agréablement frais et l'odeur de la terre mouillée flottait autour de lui. Il vit Ginga dès son entrée dans le parc. Kyoya voulut s'avancer vers lui mais il se figea dans son mouvement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son expression attristée frappa Kyoya. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans un état pareil. Était-ce à cause de la façon dont il était parti ce matin ? Non. Ginga ne se vexerait pas pour si peu.

Kyoya alla à sa rencontre. Son appréhension augmenta quand Ginga ne tenta même pas de lui sourire. Kyoya s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et attendit son explication. Il ne lui demanderait rien. Il n'en aurait pas besoin.

\- Mon père et moi partons après demain.

Kyoya eut l'impression de recevoir un coup. Il savait que Ginga allait partir, depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré, mais ça lui fit étrangement mal. Il avait relégué cette information dans un coin de son esprit pour ne plus avoir à l'affronter.

Il se composa une expression indifférente. Il ne devait pas le montrer. Son attachement pour lui était une faiblesse.

\- Tu le savais, non ?

\- Si mais... J'aurais voulu rester avec toi.

Ils se plongèrent dans le silence. Kyoya n'avait rien à ajouter. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait changer les choses.

Ils se mirent à marcher. C'était idiot de rester debout sans rien faire et ils ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir ici. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Pour la première fois, le silence entre eux n'avait rien d'agréable : il était lourd de tristesse et de douleur. Kyoya ne voulait pas le voir partir. Ginga voulait rester avec lui. Mais ils ne pourraient rien faire pour changer les choses.

Ginga lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

\- Je sais. Et si tu venais avec nous ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce serait super. On pourrait passer autant de temps qu'on veut ensemble. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Mais...

\- On voyage beaucoup. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. En plus, mon père n'est pas le genre d'adulte à donner beaucoup d'ordres.

Il venait de lui donner une raison de refuser son offre.

\- Ton père ne sera pas d'accord.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il acceptera que tu viennes. Il suffit que je lui dise qu'on est amis...

\- On n'est pas amis.

\- Si tu veux.

Ginga lui prit les deux mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Kyoya se sentit défaillir. Il lui souriait avec tant d'espoir, tant de confiance... Il espérait sincèrement qu'il accepte son offre. Finalement, il avait eu tort. Ginga tenait beaucoup à lui. Plus qu'aux autres personnes dont il avait croisé la route.

\- Kyoya, on pourrait voyager ensemble.

Kyoya avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quel futur l'attendait. Son monde n'avait plus une seule certitude...

...À part que Ginga lui faisait cette offre en le connaissant et en l'acceptant tel qu'il était.

\- Je ne... veux pas partir.

Il sentait l'hésitation dans sa propre voix. Il mentait et c'était terriblement visible.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais rien d'autre. Je sais que tu aimeras voyager.

\- Ma ville... Je dois rester...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu pourrais être libre !

Mais il était libre. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Il n'avait aucune contrainte. Personne ne pouvait rien lui ordonner. Il...

\- Viens avec moi. Je t'offrirai le monde.

Kyoya aurait voulu refuser mais il était incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Cette promesse...

Ginga lui lâcha la main et il eut soudainement froid. Il ne cessa pas de sourire, heureusement. Il aurait eu l'impression de geler et de tout perdre.

\- Écoute, tu as jusqu'à après demain dix-huit heure pour accepter. Jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Kyoya recula.

\- Je... j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Ginga opina.

\- On se voit demain ?

\- Si... peut-être...

Ginga lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Tu préfères après-demain ?

Kyoya opina, incapable de parler.

\- D'accord. À après-demain, sur la colline. Ce sera toi d'évoquer le sujet, d'accord ? Je ne t'embêterai pas avec ça.

Kyoya s'éloigna. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait en sortant du parc. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches en essayant de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser perturber ainsi. Il était le futur roi de Scarline. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses objectifs et se laisser tenter par de simples paroles. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son royaume à l'abandon...

 _Mais, le monde, c'est mieux qu'un royaume si minuscule_ , souffla une voix perfide dans son esprit. _Ginga te le donnera. Il te l'a promis._

Kyoya se figea, complètement terrifié cette fois. Ginga lui avait promis et il le croyait. Il croyait que ce rouquin, frêle et inconscient, d'un optimisme indécent, pouvait lui donner le monde juste parce qu'il le promettait. Il lui faisait confiance.

XXX

Kyoya ne cessa pas de penser à la promesse de Ginga. À sa proposition. Elle ne quittait pas son esprit une seule seconde. Quand il errait seul dans les rues, quand il réunissait ses Crocs Sanglants pour tenter de se souvenir de son rôle et de son objectif. Même quand il dormait, il rêvait de ce futur que Ginga lui promettait. Et c'était... magnifique.

Il était tenté. Son cœur savait déjà quelle décision il allait prendre, même s'il refusait encore de l'admettre.

Plus le temps passait, plus il acceptait l'idée qu'il accepter la proposition de Ginga. Après tout, rien ne le retenait vraiment à Scarline. Il partirait avec Ginga et le monde serait à eux.

L'enthousiasme le gagna peu à peu et l'impatience se mêla de la partie. Ginga et lui partiraient découvrir le monde. Ils le parcourraient tous les deux et rien ne pourrait les en empêcher. Ce serait tout simplement parfait. Il se demandait s'il devait le rejoindre maintenant ou si, au contraire, il devait attendre le dernier moment. S'il le rejoignait trop tôt, Ginga remarquerait son impatience et de son désir de partir avec lui. Ce serait gênant. Surtout qu'il avait longuement hésité et qu'il avait argumenté pour trouver des raisons de ne pas l'accompagner. Les gens qui changeaient d'avis étaient faibles et inconstants. Et ridicules.

Kyoya se souvint alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous. À leur point de rencontre habituel. Ce serait très différent de passer du temps avec lui en plein jour. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il avait hâte d'y arriver et de le revoir. Il lui avait promis de ne pas évoquer le sujet. Ils passeraient un moment simple et agréable ensemble. Il pourrait lui faire la surprise ce soir...

Son sourire s'effaça. Un regroupement de racaille se tenait en travers de son chemin. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne un autre itinéraire : ils l'avaient vu, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour sans passer pour un lâche. Il leva la tête et continua d'avancer. Des regards noirs, emplis de méfiance, de mépris et de colère se posèrent sur lui. Il y décelait aussi des éclats de peur, à peine cachés par les autres émotions. Il était un roi, et les rois étaient craints.

Et bientôt, il aurait plus que ce minuscule royaume.

Il traversa le regroupement d'un pas sûr. Deux des types se mirent en travers de son chemin. Il s'arrêta.

\- Vous voulez vous battre ?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un pas en avant du groupe qui se resserra autour de lui. Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres.

\- Bien.

Ça lui ferait du bien de se battre un peu. Il n'en aurait sûrement pas l'occasion avant longtemps.

Il se jeta sur le type le plus proche et lui décrocha une droite dans la mâchoire qui le sonna. Il se tourna pour parer un coup avec son épaule et donna un coup de coude à son agresseur. Il se battit avec toute sa rage et sa férocité. Aucun coup qui l'atteignit ne le parvint à le ralentir. C'était lui qui menait la danse. Il frappait et chacune de ses attaques mettait un homme à terre.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent tous à terre. Ce combat l'avait à peine essoufflé. Il les toisait, ces hommes pathétiques qui avaient cru que leur nombre suffirait à le vaincre, avec mépris. Un rire satisfait lui échappa.

\- Vous êtes minables.

Quelle belle façon de partir, sur une victoire !

\- Tu es là Kyoya.

Il se retourna. Busujima se tenait non loin avec deux de ses acolytes. Rien de très menaçant en somme.

\- Tu as été libéré ? Tu veux que je t'éclate aussi ? Ça ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps, allez viens.

Au lieu d'être effrayé ou vexé, Busujima esquissa un sourire cruel.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'auras pas le temps au contraire. Je crois que ton rouquin t'attend.

Ses paroles glacèrent Kyoya jusqu'au sang. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il bondit vers lui, la rage envahissant tout son être. Parfait. La colère lui permettrait de décupler ses forces. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de réfléchir. C'était ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant.

\- J'ai entendu des trucs en sortant. Tu te serais adouci. Ça t'apprendra à jouer dans la cour des grands.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Busujima recula. Son air fier se crispa mais ne disparut pas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir. Il t'attend.

Kyoya n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Il voyait sur le visage de son ennemi qu'il pensait sortir d'affaire. Kyoya grimaça. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps avec lui. Par contre, il était aussi hors de question qu'il le laisse partir.

Kyoya dégaina Leone et le poignarda. Il fit subir le même sort à ses deux acolytes. Leurs corps n'avaient pas encore touché terre qu'il s'était mis à courir. Il traversa les rues à toute vitesse, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Seul son objectif occupait son esprit : il devait retrouver Ginga.

Il se dirigea vers la colline, commençant à se maudire intérieurement. Il ne fallait jamais aller aussi souvent au même endroit. C'était pour éviter de se faire piéger de la sorte qu'il changeait sans cesse d'habitation et les lieux de réunion des Crocs Sanglants.

De l'agitation et des bruits attirèrent son attention. Il bifurqua et avisa un attroupement. Il bouscula les badauds sans ménagement, sans se préoccuper du poignard ensanglanté qu'il tenait toujours.

-...le pauvre...

-...appelé une ambulance...

-...monstre peut faire une chose pareille...

Le brouhaha s'évanouit tandis qu'il était remarqué. Il s'en moquait. Le sang battait à ses oreilles et une pulsation étrange martelait l'intérieur de son crâne.

Quelqu'un était penché sur une forme allongée et appuyait un tissu contre une plaie à son ventre. Une autre était agenouillée et parlait d'une voix apaisante. L'esprit de Kyoya refusa d'assimiler le corps étendu à Ginga immédiatement.

Puis il comprit.

Sa main lâcha Leone et il courut vers lui. Il bouscula la femme, celle qui était juste là pour parler, et s'agenouilla à même le sol. Il se pencha vers Ginga dont les traits étaient crispés par la douleur.

Au loin, le métal claqua contre le sol.

\- Ginga !

Ils l'avaient blessé au ventre.

Les yeux miel s'entrouvrirent et, malgré sa douleur, Ginga trouva la force de lui sourire.

\- Hey...

Il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Kyoya serra sa main dans la sienne et l'appuya un peu plus contre sa peau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

\- Tu vas bien, murmura le rouquin avec tout le soulagement du monde.

Kyoya rouvrit les yeux. Il devait le regarder.

\- Ils avaient dit qu'ils te feraient du mal...

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler, intervint l'adulte. Tu dois économiser tes forces pour l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Les yeux de Ginga s'assombrirent mais il ne les détacha pas de lui.

\- Tu vois le sac là-bas ?

Kyoya n'avait pas envie de le quitter des yeux mais il le fit fugacement pour lui faire plaisir. Un sac de courses était posé à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Je voulais t'offrir un truc pour ta collection lion incomplète.

\- Tu le feras plus tard.

Même si Ginga ne cessait de lui sourire, il s'attrista encore. Le cœur de Kyoya se comprima et son souffle se bloqua. Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Ginga fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Je...

\- Écoute. J'accepte d'accord ? J'ai décidé de venir avec toi. Tu dois tenir. Ils disent que l'ambulance arrive. Tiens jusque-là.

Sa voix était fragile. Ses paroles ressemblaient à une prière.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Le léger sourire de Ginga se fit vrai.

\- Je m'en doutais. C'était un cadeau de bienvenue.

Kyoya opina.

\- Mon père... acceptera de t'emmener avec lui si tu lui demandes.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il posa son autre main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne quitterai cette ville qu'avec toi.

En prononçant ces paroles, il sut que ce n'était pas seulement une promesse mais la vérité. Ginga s'assombrit de nouveau. Il était triste. Kyoya ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Les sirènes résonnaient au loin et l'espoir naquit dans son cœur.

\- Tu entends ?

Les doigts se relâchèrent. Le cœur de Kyoya se figea. Les yeux miel étaient clos et la tête de Ginga était penchée sur le côté.

\- Ginga ?

Pas de réponse.

Kyoya lui lâcha la main et commença à secouer son épaule. Non. Non. Non. NON.

\- Ginga ? Ginga ! Réveille-toi ! Ils arrivent. Justes quelques minutes. Tu dois juste tenir quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes, ce n'était rien. Ginga pouvait le faire. Il avait tant de volonté, tant de détermination. Une poignée de minutes ne pouvait pas le vaincre.

Une main s'agrippa à son poignet. Il se dégagea vivement.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, lui dit l'adulte.

Kyoya aurait voulu lui crier dessus mais l'adulte ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Il fit signe à la femme qu'il avait bousculé de s'approcher et lui confia son rôle. Elle maintint le tissu sur le ventre de Ginga tandis qu'il se mettait à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il y mit toute son énergie mais Ginga n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Kyoya regardait la scène, incapable de réagir. Il se sentait... loin.

L'homme arrêta et secoua la tête. Il murmura quelque chose que Kyoya n'entendit pas : les pulsations dans son crânes s'étaient renforcées. Kyoya se pencha et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Ginga. C'était bizarre. La dernière fois, sa peau était si chaude...

Quelque chose attrapa sa veste et tenta de le mettre debout.

\- Kyoya.

La voix avait quelque chose de familier mais ce n'était pas Ginga. Ça n'avait donc aucune importance.

Il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

\- Kyoya !

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour les ouvrir ?

On essaya de nouveau de le mettre debout. Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour lutter. Un éclat roux attira son attention. Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner mais il s'agissait simplement de Nile. Kyoya nota distraitement qu'il tenait Leone puis il se remit à fixer Ginga. Il finirait par se réveiller. Il lui avait promis de l'emmener et de lui donner le monde. Il ne le trahirait pas.

\- On doit l'aider.

Nile trouvait toujours des solutions à toutes sortes de problèmes. Il finirait par convaincre Ginga de rouvrir les yeux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Kyoya, nous devons partir.

L'homme cessa son travail. Kyoya se désintéressa immédiatement de Nile pour se jeter à genoux près d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- C'est fini...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Kyoya se pencha vers Ginga.

\- Ginga réveille-toi ! Tu m'as fait une promesse et tu dois la tenir. Ginga ! GINGAAA !

On le recula. On le sépara de lui. Comment osaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les séparer.

Alors Kyoya fit ce qu'il savait le mieux : il se battit.

\- Calme-toi. Réfléchis.

\- Gingaaaa !

\- Il a été blessé pour te toucher...

\- Laissez-moi. Il m'a promis...

Il ne se calma que lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent de lui et qu'il put de nouveau s'approcher de Ginga. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

\- Est-ce que tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal l'ont payé ?

Kyoya sentait une partie de son esprit réfléchir tandis que le reste continua de vouloir se pelotonner contre Ginga. Sa peau. Ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Non. Il ne les avait pas tous tué. Juste Busujima et deux des siens. Le groupe complet était coupable.

\- Tout ce que tu peux faire pour lui, c'est le venger.

Non. Ginga avait besoin qu'il reste à côté de lui. Il voulait être le premier qu'il voit quand il se réveillera. Il voulait rester avec lui. Rien qu'avec lui. Même s'il... Même s'il... Tant pis. Il se contenterait de rester à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas si grave.

\- Une attaque au ventre provoque une mort lente. Ils l'ont fait pour que tu ais le temps de le voir.

Kyoya leva des yeux lointains sur Nile qui tressaillit. Il ne détacha pas ses mains de Ginga. Il avait envie de se blottir contre lui mais...

Les sirènes résonnaient à ses oreilles.

\- Viens. Il ne faut pas qu'ils t'attrapent.

Kyoya aurait voulu se blottir de nouveau contre Ginga. Que lui importait tant qu'il restait auprès de lui ? Alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, Nile attrapa son poignet et le redressa d'un coup. Il l'entraîna loin de Ginga. Le regard de Kyoya ne put le quitter, même quand une barrière humaine se retrouva entre eux.

 **FIN**

Désolée ?


End file.
